United Kingdom of Hawai'i-Qatar
Is now the United Kingdom of California, and Hawai'i-Qatar The United Kingdom of Hawai'i, Qatar, and the American Territories, oftern referred to simply as the United Kingdom of Hawai'i-Qatar or Hawai'i-Qatar, is a sovereign state located primarily in the Pacific ocean. The United Kingdom consists of the Qatar peninsula, the Hawaiian archipelago, the Galapagos archipelago, the Puerto Rican archipelago, and Nicaraguan lands not held by the Republic of Honduras. The United Kingdom holds at least 859 islands, including roughly 137 in the Hawaiian archipelagohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hawaiian_Islands#Islets, 143 in the Puerto Rican archipelagohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_islands_of_Puerto_Rico, 128 in the Galapagos archipelagohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gal%C3%A1pagos_Islands#Physical_geography, 445 in Nicaragua http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Islands_of_Nicaragua, and 6 in Qatar http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_islands_of_Qatar (numbers include islets, rocks, reefs, atolls, and minor islands), though only a fraction of these islands are habitable. It is typically divided between the major territories which make it up, including Hawaii, Qatar, Puerto Rico, Nicaragua, and Galapagos, each of which has representation within the government based upon population. The United Kingdom has an estimated population of approximately 11,939,217 based on the Hawiian and Qatari 2030 censuses and one of the most diverse demographics in the Pacific with significant presence of peoples from Europe, the Middle East, Africa, America, and Asia. The nation's capital and largest city is Honolulu. The nation's only land borders are those along Nicaragua and the base of the Qatar peninsula, it's neighbors being the Republic of Panama to the south of Nicaragua, Republic of Honduras to the north of Nicaragua, People's Republic of Mexico to the west of Puerto Rico, Federative Republic of Brazil to the east of Puerto Rico, Kingdom of Saudi Arabia to the south and the west of Qatar, Kingdom of Bahrain to the northwest of Qatar, and various island nations to the west, south, and north of the Hawaiian islands most notably including the Republic of Greater Melanesia, Commonwealth of New Zealand, and Republic of Fiji. It has an advanced, large economy with the new Riyal Dala, which has replaced the former Hawaiian Dollar and Qatari Riyal, being among the strongest in the Western Hemisphere and the United Kingdom being home to several internationally renowned centers of business, tourism, culture, and ingenuity including Honolulu and Doha. The Untied Kingdom of Hawai'i, Qatar, and the American Territories was founded in 2033 following the diplomatic marriage of Hawaiian Princess (Name) and Qatari Prince (Name) and the signing of the (Document). History Note: While much of early Hawaiian history remains true to our reality, minute differences do begin to appear around the point of initial Western contact and become more noticeable as the 19th century progresses, the most noteworthy difference being the defeat of the Republic and survival of the monarchy. Text. The Kingdom of Hawaii was established during 1795-1810 with the subjugation of the smaller independent chiefdoms of Oʻahu, Maui, Molokaʻi, Lānaʻi, Kauaʻi and Niʻihau by the chiefdom of Hawaiʻi (or the "Big Island") into one unified government.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_of_Hawaii It was occupied by the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland from February 5th - July 31st, 1843, and the Kingdom later overthrew the Republic of Hawaii, a new government formed by British and American sympathizers, during the counterrevolution of 1895-1896. Territory Claims The Kingdom of Hawaii controls approximately 46,867 square miles (121,770 km2) of land across the Pacific, Central America, and the Gulf of Mexico. The Kingdom controls a total of 408 islands, islets, rocks, reefs, atolls, and minor islands throughout the Hawaiian archipelago, Galapagos archipelago, and Puerto Rican archipelago as well as a stretch of land along the Nicraguan Canal. Government Text Political Divisions Text. Political Parties Text. Foreign Relations Text. Military Text. Science & Technology Text Infrastructure Text. Transportation Text. Energy Text. Landmarks Text. Economy Text Demographics Text Culture Text Healthcare Text Education Text Law Enforcement Text References ---- Category:EOEP2 Category:Former Player State Category:Nation Category:Vassal Category:Protectorate State Category:Republic of California Territory Category:United Kingdom of Hawai'i and Qatar Category:Kingdom of Hawai'i Category:State of Qatar Category:Incomplete